Saarthal
Arniel Gane, a researcher at The College of Winterhold, is investigating magical relics contained within the abandoned tomb, located in Winterhold. History It was the capital city of the First Empire of the Nords, which was established by Ysgramor. It was one of the first cities established by men in Tamriel. The Elves destroyed this city in what is now known as the Night of Tears, and only Ysgramor and his two sons escaped the carnage. Later, the destruction of this town would be avenged when Ysgramor returned with his famed warriors, the Five Hundred Companions. Pocket Guide to the Empire, First Edition: Skyrim Archaeologist Floronius discovered that the Snow Elves had an intricate understanding of the city's layout before assaulting, although their motives have yet to be uncovered. Imperial Report on Saarthal Interactions Under Saarthal The Dragonborn visits this location with three other mage-apprentices after joining The College of Winterhold. First, he or she is instructed to help a scholar retrieve 3-4 enchanted artifacts (items and count vary with level and school of magic chosen) from various locations in the ruins. Doing so, the Saarthal Amulet is discovered. When the amulet is worn and a spell is cast towards the door it opens to a burial chamber. Along with Tolfdir, the Dragonborn enters the room where the Dragonborn sees a vision of Nerien, a member of Psijic Order. If the location is visited before "Under Saarthal", the door to the inner rooms remains locked. Nerein warns that the Eye of Magnus, an artifact found within must be obtained and protected by the College of Winterhold, because interested parties want to exploit its power. The Dragonborn and Tolfdir discover the device, and slay the Draugr protecting it. Afterwards, the Dragonborn rushes back to the college to warn Arch-Mage Savos Aren of the discovery. Solving the puzzle The puzzle with the rotating pillars is solved by discovering the animal symbol behind each pillar. This can be done by carefully looking at the wall while using a torch or casting the Magelight spell or the Candlelight spell. However, if the Dragonborn has none of these, he or she will have to take great care not to get stuck behind a pillar or use a spell like flames (It gives off light). Forbidden Legend After stealing his father's amulet, Jyrik was entombed in Saarthal, bound by a Writ of Sealing. The Dragonborn destroys Jyrik and recovers his fragment of the amulet needed to reconstruct the original. Quests *Under Saarthal *Forbidden Legend Bugs *Before entering tell followers (especially Lydia) to wait outside the door if not they potentially will be lost forever Notable Loot *Silver Ore Vein outside the entrance along the walkway *Iron Ore Vein x2 *Quicksilver Ore x2 *Refined Malachite in a bucket *Gold Ore Vein *Staff of Jyrik Gauldurson on the altar in front of the Eye of Magnus. Trivia *To the North West of Saarthal a dead Mammoth sticking out of a wall of ice can be found. Spears of Dwarven make are lodged in its body. Dwarven arrows can also be found. The Mammoth must have fallen down into a glacier and frozen solid after being killed by the ancient Dwarves, thousands of years ago. References fr:Saarthal de:Saarthal Category:Skyrim: Winterhold Hold Locations Category:Skyrim: Word Wall Locations